


A Family Affair

by Hopeless_Blue_Kiss



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slight OOCness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss/pseuds/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss
Summary: Inuyasha X Fruits Basket When Tohru Honda lost her mother she had always hoped that she would live with her aunt, Kagome Higurashi. But just three years later when her aunt shows out of nowhere saying that she came for her and her life is in danger, Tohru finds out that home is where the heart is.





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello guys, this is a new story here for you. It took me a while to realize this, but I thoroughly enjoy crossing over some of my favorite animes with Inuyasha. Maybe it’s because Inuyasha was the first anime I ever got excited about since Sailor Moon, when I was in Elementary School, and Yu Yu Hakusho, when I was in Middle School. But anyway, I love practically every character from the anime including the heroine, which is rare, so I want to extend my love to other animes like Fruits Basket. This is a Fruits Basket/Inuyasha crossover and I’ll try to blend the worlds together the best I can. I honestly do hope you enjoy and review because it’s a shame when an author gets a ton of favorites and story alerts and only a handful of one-lined reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from the anime/manga ‘Fruits Basket’ and/or own any of the characters from it. This product is the sole property of Natsuki Takaya and TokyoPop. I also do not own or make any profit from the anime/manga ‘Inuyasha’ and/or own any of the characters from it. This product is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I am, however, the sole author of this fanfic. So please do not steal my story. It’s happened before. Please let me know if you see anyone who doesn’t have my penname trying to pass it off as their own so that I may report them.

Prologue

Thunder cut the air into shreds as it sliced across the sky leaving in its’ wake a purplish bruise on the already darkening sky. The rain pounded like hail as it tried to drown the earth with each drop that it could wring from the heavens. Lastly, the wind howled and pushed roughly, trying to buffet a car that was making its' slow way across a slippery, winding road.

It was more than hard for one Kagome Higurashi to navigate through. The storm seemed as if it was just getting started as she clutched her steering wheel harder as if it its’ round hardness would indefinitely keep the occupants inside the car safe. Her big doe brown eyes risked darting towards the directions she had taped to her dashboard before she once more looked at the unfamiliar terrain blurred by rain through her car window. A heavy sigh pushed passed her lips as she tried to hold in her frustration; but she couldn't help but think to herself that this weather was perfect.

'The world finally matches my insides,' she thought bitterly. Then one handedly she scrubbed away the angry tears with the back of her hand because Kami forbid if more water blocked her path. "Stay strong Higurashi," she chided herself. She inhaled sharply before letting out a tearful sigh.

If she had known that returning through the well to her own era would have caused so much chaos she would have gladly let Inuyasha toss the rock over the stony portal. Her heart seemed to liquefy and ooze down to her shoes at the thought of what she found when the eighteen-years-old had tugged her yellow backpack out from the bone eater's well.

In all her three years that she had traveled with her feudal friends to look for the jewel shards, she had never thought her heart could bleed so badly. Not when Kikyou kissed Inuyasha did she feel so betrayed; nor even when Inuyasha had decided that he would deviate from shikon shard hunting in order to search and see if the dead miko was alive.

None of it had made her want to tear out her ebony wavy locks in despair before opening her mouth to cry. Cry and wail for the house that she had spent her whole childhood growing up in with her family. It would never be the same because it was now defiled by the blood of her own family. The signs of Naraku’s presence were prominent in just the smell of miasma that clung to the house with the stench of blood and death.

She had walked into her house ready to cry out greetings to her family. But then she stared as if in a dream at the wreckage in her house. Her first thought was that they must have been robbed and she was all but ready to call out to her family to see if they were okay and wonder what the robbers might have taken. But when she felt the plop of cooling blood on her shoulder, she had mere seconds to look at the blossoming stain before she looked up to spy the mangled remains of her cat strung up by his tail on the ceiling fan. Buyo, the cat that had started off her adventures, turned slowly in a drunken circle leaving behind a sloppy circle of his blood that wasn’t matted and clotted in the lump of meat barely recognized as the calico cat. 

She gagged; her trembling form instinctively backed away, smearing the bloody footprint that she had gained when she had stepped on Buyo’s blood trail. Kagome wanted to leave. She had to leave. ‘If this was what they did to my cat, then…’ “Souta… Mommy… Grandpa…!” She barely managed to choke out. 

Her throat squeezed so tight to stop the bile from rising as she stumbled on the remains of her grandfather and mother's mangled corpses that she could only let out small, hiccupping sobs between efforts to breath prpoerly. The stench of miasma clogged her nostrils as she went from one body to the next, her eyes rapidly blinking back tears. She had wanted to fall down to her knees and cry like she had never cried before. Just curled up into a ball and sob for all those she had lost just because she was some reincarnation of a dead miko who wanted her ‘sort of’ boyfriend and her dead. But just as she was about to give into those urges she saw something that locked her knees and prevented her from falling. 

Written in blood on her living room floor was this message: 'I will kill all that you love miko, unless you join me. I'll start with your family then your friends before finishing off that damn hanyou Inuyasha once and for all. Signed Naraku.' It was as if Naraku had taken care in doing this greatest of acts since he actually pushed her furniture back neatly. The blood had been taken probably from her grandfather before he finished it off with her mother and cat. But that still didn't explain…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the dying coughs of her mother's car. She would have gotten herself a car a long time ago but for the fact that she was busy battling monsters in the feudal era. She sighed in frustration and beat the palm of her hand against the steering wheel. "Work damn it!" she cursed, her face flushed in anger.

She watched with a sicken heart as the car lights died out, flickered, then died out completely leaving them in complete darkness. Another curse ready itself on her lips before she slumped over the steering wheel. 'This can't be happening to me,' she thought.

It had taken her nearly a week to stay behind and talk to the police when they had come. Then she had to retrieve her brother who had, thank god, been sleeping over at a friend's house when the massacre happened. She turned her head to look at her brother Souta who stared steadily ahead.

"Souta…" she trailed off. Her fingers brushed back a stray lock of his black hair but the eleven year old didn't even look at her. His brown eyes stared ahead even when she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Souta stay here and I'll be back," she instructed before stepping out of the car. "Don't let anyone take you away, okay?" she asked him.

The teenaged boy barely answered as he finally turned his head to look at her with almost lifeless eyes. His lips parted as if to speak before closing and looking ahead at the steady downpour.

She bit her bottom lip before stepping back. It seemed to Kagome that her brother looked like a little waif, so fragile that a sudden harsh word could break him even more then he was now. She had the strongest urge to rush back to him, fling open the door and hug him but she resisted by nearly biting her tongue. Pivoting on the balls of her feet she clutched the piece of paper that held the directions.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

A steady pounding of the door was heard before silence. Then as if the person wasn't sure that the occupants didn't hear, they pounded on the door again.

"I'll get it," Yuki volunteered as he stood up from the couch.

"No don't worry Sohma-san I'll get the door," Tohru quickly volunteered and dusted off her hands with the dishtowel. Traces of flour clung to her apron that she was taking off and a smudge smeared across her nose where she had scratched an itch.

She folded the pale yellow apron carefully as she walked. A kind smile was thrown at Yuki as she passed the gray haired male before she walked towards the door. "I wonder who could it be at this time?" she thought aloud to herself. She hoped that it wasn't Haru that had ended up loosing herself in the storm because then it would mean the poor cow would most likely develop a cold.

But even as she unlocked the door and pushed back the sliding door she had not expected the wet figure that greeted her. Fingers carelessly brushing back ebony locks that was insistent on clinging to hers scalp and face no matter if she tucked some behind her hear. A tired smile spread across lips that were on the verge of trembling with sadness as sad doe brown eyes fell on Tohru.

"I… you’re still alive. He hasn't… he hasn't killed you yet," she laughed almost hysterically. "Ruru… chan. Ruru… chan… my dear, sweet niece" she murmured brokenly and enveloped the, sixteen soon to be seventeen year old, teenager in a hug. The need to sob was strong in the older woman but she choked it back even as hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"It can't be… I… it can't be… Aunt Gome. I haven't… I…" Tohru's voice cracked; she couldn't seem to finish her sentence as she began to sob against her Aunt's shoulder. It had been so long that she couldn't keep the tears back. The last time she saw her was at her mother's funeral and she remembered herself wanting badly to go with her Aunt only to have her sadly decline.

"What the hell is going on?" came a gruff voice as Kyo stuck his head inside the hallway. He looked in shock as he saw Tohru hugging and crying against a black haired woman. Two pairs of watery brown eyes looked up at him for a measured moment before they filled up with more tears.

"She's my… my aunt. Her name is—" began Tohru before feeling herself nearly buckling under Kagome's weight.

The older woman smiled weakly and touched Tohru's wet cheek before murmuring an apology. "Sorry… Souta in the car outside," she barely managed to gasp before collapsing.

"Oh gods, Kyo help me," cried out Tohru in shock. Her legs nearly buckled under the dead weight.

Kyo quickly grabbed Kagome and scooped her into his arms before Tohru fell over. The stress of all that was happening to Kagome seemed to have all crashed over at once. Neither seemed to realize that Kyo was holding Kagome and the cat had not transformed.

To be continued…

A/N: Kagome is a year older then Tohru and her older sister is Kyoko Honda. Kyoko and Kagome both share the same father but different mothers. Souta is Tohru's young Uncle and is eleven since he was eight in the beginning of the anime. Three years has passed in both the Fruits Basket world and the Inuyasha world when this story takes place.


End file.
